The objective of this project is to develop a rapid and sensitive immunoassay for herpes simplex virus (HSV) and varicella zoster virus (VZV) that is simple enough to be used by all clinical laboratories. Once the methods of specimen preparation and immunoassay are standardized in tissue culture and rabbit model systems, they will be evaluated on clinical specimens from patients with herpes virus infections. This method will be compared to direct immunofluorescences and viral isolation techniques for sensitivity. It is also the goal of this project to develop sensitive immunoassays capable of detecting and quantitating class specific (IgG, IgA and IgM) anti-herpes virus antibodies in serial samples of patient lacrimal fluid and serum. Once these methods are standardized we will determine whether the titer of IgA, IgG or IgM anti-herpes virus antibodies are of prognostic or diagnostic significance.